The Election of 2016
by ThatBroadwayFreak
Summary: A parody of "The Election of 1800" with some of the candidates and former candidates in the 2016 presidential election


**Hey guys! It's been centuries since I've last posted. Not too long ago, I decided I wanted to get back to writing fics, and then Hamilton came along, so I thought that would be a good place to start. I'm going to try to write and upload more. I'm not going to be able to write much until at least the holidays, as I'm taking several AP classes in school, and I'm involved in my school's drama club until late November.**

 **This is a parody of "Election of 1800" from Hamilton, with some of the current and former candidates in the 2016 presidential election. Before we start, I want to say that while my political views lean more to the right, I don't really like either candidate.**

 **Enjoy! -**

 **ThatBroadwayFreak**

Barack Obama:  
Can we get back to politics? Please

Hillary Clinton:  
Yo, every action has en equal opposite reaction  
John Kasich shat the bed  
I love the guy, but he's in traction  
Poor Senator Cruz, he's missing in action  
So now I'm facing

Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama:  
Donald Trump!

Hillary Clinton:  
With his own faction

Barack Obama:  
He's very popular in the South  
The people like his chances

Hillary Clinton:  
He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances

Barack Obama:  
Ask him a question, it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances

Hillary Clinton:  
And they say I'm a feminist  
At least I know what women's rights are

Barack Obama:  
Hillary, that's the problem  
See, they see Trump as a less extreme you

Hillary Clinton:  
Ha!

Barack Obama:  
You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you

Hillary Clinton:  
Who did you have in mind?

Barack Obama:  
Don't laugh

Hillary Clinton:  
Who is it?

Barack Obama:  
You used to work on the same staff

Hillary Clinton:  
Whaaaat?

Barack Obama:  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To have Ted Cruz on your side

Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama:  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To have Ted Cruz on your side

Donald Trump:  
Talk less! (Trump)  
Smile more! (Trump)  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for  
Shake hands with him  
Continue to stump  
It's 2016, go ahead and cast your vote for Trump!

Random voter:  
I don't like Bernie

Other random voter:  
Well he's gonna lose, the party's biased

Another voter:  
And Hillary-

Several voters:  
In love with Mexicans

Female voter:  
Yeah, she's very privileged

2 random Trump supporters:  
I love that Donald Trump!

Female Trump supporter:  
I can't believe we're here with him!

Male Trump supporter:  
He seems so down-to-earth

Another random Trump supporter:  
Like you could grab a beer with him

Entire United States during RNC:  
Dear Senator Cruz, your fellow conservatives would like to know how you'll be voting

Ted Cruz:  
It's quiet uptown

Entire United States:  
Dear Senator Cruz,  
John Kasich doesn't stand a chance  
So who are you promoting?

Men/Women:  
Hillary or Trump? (Hillary or Trump?)  
We know it's lose-lose  
Hillary or Trump? (Hillary or Trump?)  
But if you had to choose

Entire United States:  
(Hillary or Trump?  
We know it's lose-lose)  
Dear Senator Cruz,  
John Kasich doesn't stand a chance so who are you promoting?  
But if you had to choose

Ted Cruz:  
Well, if it isn't Donald Trump, sir

Donald Trump:  
Senator Cruz

Ted Cruz:  
You've created quite a dump, sir

Donald Trump:  
I'm calling phone to phone

Ted Cruz:  
You're openly campaigning?

Donald Trump:  
Sure

Ted Cruz:  
That's new

Donald Trump:  
Honestly it's kind of draining

Ted Cruz:  
Trump?

Donald Trump:  
Sir!

Ted Cruz:  
Is there anything you wouldn't do?

Donald Trump:  
No, I'm chasing what I want  
And you know what?

Ted Cruz:  
What?

Donald Trump:  
I learned that from you

Entire United States:  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose

Barack Obama:  
It's a tie

Entire United States:  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose

Hillary Clinton:  
It's up to the delegates!

Entire United States:  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose

Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama:  
Let's hear from Senator Cruz!

Entire United States:  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose  
(Hillary or Trump?)

Ted Cruz:  
Yo!

Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
The people are asking to hear my voice

Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
For the country is facing a difficult choice

Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
And if you were to ask me who I'd promote—

Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
Hillary has my vote

Hillary Clinton, Barack Obama, Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
I have never agreed with Hillary once

Hillary Clinton, Barack Obama, Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
We have fought on like seventy-five different fronts

Hillary Clinton, Barack Obama, Entire United States:  
Oh!

Ted Cruz:  
But when all is said and all is done  
Hillary has beliefs. Trump has none

Entire United States:  
Oooooooooooooh

Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama:  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned

Barack Obama:  
Ted Cruz is on your side

Entire United States:  
Well, we'll be screwed  
Well, we'll be screwed

Hillary Clinton:  
And?

Barack Obama:  
You won in a landslide

Donald Trump:  
Congrats on a race well-run  
I did give you a fight

Hillary Clinton:  
Uh-huh

Donald Trump:  
I look forward to our partnership

Hillary Clinton:  
Our partnership?

Donald Trump:  
As your vice-President

Hillary Clinton:  
Ha. Yeah, right  
You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me, talkin' bout, "I look forward to our partnership."

Tim Kaine:  
It's crazy that the guy who comes in second got to be Vice President

Hillary Clinton:  
Yeah, you know what? Jefferson changed that. You know why?

Tim Kaine:  
Why?

Hillary Clinton:  
'cuz he was President. Hey, Trump, when you see Senator Cruz, thank him for the endorsement

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this one. Stay tuned, as I may have some more parodies coming!**


End file.
